1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for joining two or more receptacles or containers, and more specifically to a connector for adjoining waste receptacles of the type intended to contain refuse.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years, environmental concerns have increased public awareness of the need for recycling certain constituent materials in products which are destined for disposal, in order to reduce waste and conserve resources. Recycling of materials such as glass, beverage cans, paper, etc. requires that such materials be separated by the consumer or the collection agency.
Recyclable refuse, in the United States, is commonly collected in refuse containers, and often within plastic bags placed within such containers, with upper edges of the bag rolled over an upper rim of the receptacle. To make the task of separating recyclable materials easier, a need has arisen for a multiple receptacle system into which plastic bags may be placed for receipt of separated trash. Ideally, the receptacles would be joined in some manner to conserve space, to prevent individual containers from tipping over in use or becoming separated, thus reducing ease of refuse separation. Further, such a system should be adaptable to existing refuse containers already in use; capable of expansion to more than two containers, depending on the need; and capable of securely connecting the multiple containers together, yet allowing for easy separation when necessary. An optimal system for interconnecting recycling containers should furthermore allow for the removal and replacement of the plastic bags inside the containers without requiring that they be disconnected. To enhance the utility of the containers, the system should preserve the containers in an optimal relative spacing and resist forces which would tend to disrupt that spacing.
Means for connecting receptacles and containers of one sort or another have been known for many years. Generally, such connective devices clamp or attach to two or more containers by attachment mechanisms, and include a connective rigid body extending between the attachment mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,599 discloses a rigid can carrier clip for connecting several cans. The clip comprises a triangular shaped connective body to which alternating over and under hook projections are formed. The hook projections engage over and under the rim of the can to attach thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,431 shows another holder configuration representative of the state of the art. The holder is in the form of a double end clip, formed of metal rod stock, and includes a central connecting portion and pairs of depending arms formed to extend outwardly therefrom. The depending arms straddle the rims of adjacent trash cans to join the cans together, and inhibit separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,109 teaches yet another clamping mechanism for joining two cans together, comprising remote inverted U-shaped pairs of clamping legs joined across the top by a bridging portion.
While the above patented devices all function to connect containers or receptacles together, and could conceivably be used in a recycling system, several shortcomings inherent to all prevent the configurations from adequating solving the industry's needs. First, existing means for connecting waste receptacles are not compatible in use with the practice of placing plastic bags in containers, and removing them when filled. Moreover, state of the art interconnection devices are composed of rigid material, making them adequate to hold the containers in a set spacing, but incapable of adapting to stress forces introduced into the system. Other requisites, such as the capability of permitting one container to be disconnected or moved without the others, and the capability of a system to accept any number of containers are likewise not achieved by available interconnection devices.